Star Cross Lovers
by LWK12
Summary: No matter what alternate reality Marco and Star are in. They always end up together. If I have to explain in a million of one-shots then I will. It won't change the fact that they will always be Star Cross Lovers
1. Chapter 1

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz both sit down on the couch cuddled up together on another amazing movie night. There were the perfect set of Nachos laid down on the tabletop. There was a soft glow off the television from where Star and Marco were watching. The soft blanket that fit over the two bonded souls. Although many good things must come to an end.

Marco awoke surrounded in a dark room with a dim lighted light on his face. Adjusting to waking up, Marco rubs his eyes lazily getting any sleep out of them. He then gets up from the sofa softly pushing Star off him. Marco stretches, cracking his knuckles and back just to wake him up. Finally, one he is finished, he looks over to the love of his life. Star Butterfly.

Marco and Star have been together for about 2 weeks now, and the whole two weeks have been mesmerizing for both of the young lovers. It all started this one night.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Marco.' Star whispers quietly into Marco's room._

 _Sleeping, Marco does not here anything and continues to breath silently through the cold December nights._

 _Star just had a really bad nightmare, and who else could help her with that than her bestie for the resties, MARCO DIAZ! So, when Star woke up from a terrible nightmare and could not go back to sleep, she decided that is she slept in Marco's room that she would be safe._

" _Marco, can I lay in bed with you." Star whispers quietly to Marco._

 _Marco finally shuffles in his sleep slowly opening his eyes to see his best friend Star Butterfly right in front of his face. Marco eyes open wide as he yelps and moves back, hitting his head on the wall._

" _Erghhhh." Marco grunts rubbing his head while doing so._

" _Oh man, Marco are you alright." Star says fear evident in her voice._

 _Marco slowly stops to rub his head._

" _Yeah I am fine Star, but what are you doing in my face like that at…" Marco checks the clock to check the time, "Two a.m.!"_

 _Star gets a little nervous as she rubs her arm anxiously looking at the ground._

" _W-W-Well I has a n-n-nightmare and I was wondering if I-I could s-stay here tonight." Star said silenty sobbing recalling the nightmares that happened minutes ago._

 _Marco, seeing Star upset, goes over to comfort his best friend._

 _Marco goes over hugging Star as she continues to sob into Marco's shoulder. The upset sight of his best friend made him upset too, and he had enough of it._

" _Hey Star." Marco quietly said, "You know that you can talk to me about anything. If you want to talk to me about the nightmare I would be more than happy to be here with you so that I do not see you cry. I really care about you Star, and if anything were to happen to you I would be devastated. I do not know where I am trying to go with this but in the end. I want you to know Im always there for you okay. So don't let any nightmare scare you, because I will always be by your side."_

 _Marco during his long speech noticed that the sobbing from Star had suddenly came to a halt and Star was now just lying in Marco's shoulder._

 _Star slowly took a step back from Marco just to look at his face._

" _Do you really mean that Marco?" Star questioned._

 _With this Marco grabbed ahold of Star's hand and looked into her icy blue eyes, that were now red from crying._

" _Of course I do. You matter to much to me, and I don't think I could ever let you go." Marco said still looking into the eyes of his beautiful best friend._

 _After hearing those words Star began to smile brightly as she ran up to Marco, jumped up on him, and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. Marco was frozen in place as Star continued to kiss him, until finally he wrapped his arms around her body and started kissing her back._

 _Then after minutes of kissing, and making out on the bed, Star and Marco looked into each other's eyes knowing what they had done was going to change everything between them. Of course in a good way._

 _Shortly after the eyes of the two young lovers began to close as Marco had his arms wrapped around the back of Star, and Star cuddled up into a ball against Marco. The moment was just perfect. All good things must come to an end right? Well that was what Marco usually thought, until he met Star Butterfly_

 _End of Flashback_

Marco looked back down at Star Butterfly, lying peacefully on the couch in the same position as she was when they were both on the sofa.

"How did I get into such a great situation with such a great woman?" Marco thought to himself.

He then, after eating his breakfast, went to go wake Star up, although she wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Marco said clearly confused since she had been there merely seconds ago.

Marco starting walking around the house and after a minute of searching he decided to call her name, but right as he was about to, Star, whom was hanging from the doorway, scared Marco."

"Boo." Star yelled making Marco scream and nearly pee his pants. He then fell back and bumped his head, again, and went t see what happened. There she was, Star, laughing her ass off about what just happened to Marco.

"Y-Y-You, HA, should h-h-h-have seen y-y-your f-face!" Star said continuing to laugh hysterically.  
Marco then got up off the ground and looked at Star with a playful smirk.

"Well looks like you will have to pay." Marco stated bluntly as he then began to chase after Star.

Star then yelped and began o run away from her lover Marco Diaz. Both ended up on the ground tickling each other and having the times of their lives.

And this was only their beginning.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shit. See what I did there. Anyway I decided to go with this and if you enjoyed ill make this a one shot series. I have SOO many ideas already. Also sorry about One Whole Week I do not know where to go with the story so if you want to give some ideas I will use them. Please give feedback on this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Three Strikes

**Hope you enjoy this week's Jarco vs Starco! I appreciate the recent reviews and hope to get back into writing many more one shot stories. Also my email is moogskelly if you want to come in contact with me about using one of my one shot ideas to create a story!**

Jackie wasn't one to get jealous. She was usually the chill girl always open to new relationships and always and nice person to everyone. Her life was great and got even better when Marco became her boyfriend.

She trusts Marco with all her heart, but sometimes she couldn't help but get jealous at the fact that her boyfriend was living with another girl who happened to be the magical princess from another dimension. There were too many signs to make her think Marco was having a sexual relationship with Star.

The first time made her quite jealous.

Jackie had been riding her skateboard around at the park listening to some music that was hooked up to her phone. She has been trying to master one of her own moves, but was interrupted as her music shut off and was replaced with her ringtone.

Jackie put her skateboarding to a halt as she grabbed her phone to see that Marco was texting her. She smiled as she took her headphones and helmet off and read the text.

 _M: Star and I are going to a royal ball or something and Star said I could invite you to go as my date. So you want to go?_

Jackie was a bit disappointed Star would come too, but happy Marco invited her.

 _J: Sure that would be awesome. When do I have to be ready?_

 _M: just get dressed and come by when you want. The ball officially starts at 5:00 so were gonna leave at 4:30._

 _J: Alright I'll come by at around 4:00. See you then ;)_

 _M: kk see you soon._

Jackie turned off her phone and threw her skateboard to the ground riding it back to her house so she could get ready. Who knows, maybe she would get a romantic dance with Marco.

Jackie had to find the perfect dress for her to wear to this ball. I mean she would be with royalty. So Jackie spent hours until it was time for her to go to get dressed. She ended up in a dress almost identical to the one she wore to the school dance.

Except she wore a lot of makeup.

She was in the nice green sparkly dress that showed off her shiny green and blue eyes. Something she knew Marco couldn't stand. She had a bit of mascara on with a bit of cherry lip gloss to make her lips shine. She got jittery just thinking about Marco's reaction.

Jackie smiled as she checked the clock in her room wondering when she would have to skate to his house.

She checked to see it was already 3:50.

"Oh crap" Jackie mumbled as she grabbed her shoes and helmet running out of her house to get her skateboard and get to Marco's.

Jackie arrived at Marco's house a couple minutes after four, getting ready to greet both Marco and Star. Jackie was about to knock until she heard music playing from inside. She put her ear up to the door to hear what was happening.

All she could make out were mumbles of talking and laughter. Jackie twisted the doorknob to the Diaz's house realizing it was open this whole time. She opened it quietly walking inside careful not to disturb what Marco and Star were doing.

Jackie closed the door behind her and ran to a wall hiding behind it and peeking out to see what was going on. And what she found out got her infuriated.

It was Marco and Star dancing together to music she had never heard before.

Jackie listened and watched closely to see what was happening.

"Marco! Stop stepping on my feet it hurts." Star playfully said as Marco nervously laughed.

"Sorry Star, I just don't know how to dance and I need to before Jackie comes." Marco explained

"What are you talking about you don't know how to dance. You danced fine with me at the Blood Moon Ball. You're excellent!" Star exclaimed as she jumped up in the air.

Jackie wasn't just mad anymore. She was also extremely jealous. Millions of thoughts ran through her head.

" _Did they go to that dance when her and Marco were together. Why hasn't Marco told me about this. Did they kiss at the Blood Moon Ball?"_

Jackie couldn't stop thinking, but was brought back to reality when she heard Marco speak again.

"That's different. I know how to regularly dance, but I can't slow dance." Marco shyly said blushing.

Star smiled widely understanding now. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. You want to slow dance with Jackie." Star said as she put her shoulder up against Marco's while wiggling her eyebrows. "I get it."

"Star! Focus I need to do this." Marco screamed.

"Ok, jeez fine." Star said as she grabbed Marco's hand and put them on her waist, as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Marco blushed making Jackie even more Jealous.

"Just imagine I'm Jackie." Star said as she looked into Marco's eyes.

"Ok." Marco said nervously as Star began to teach him how to slow dance.

Jackie watched as Marco and Star both danced looking at each other mesmerizingly. They swayed to the song as Star restfully put her head on Marco's chest and Marco's head on her head. They stayed like that for a little bit and Jackie was clenching her fists, but didn't interact just to make sure Marco wouldn't kiss her.

Finally, the song stopped and Marco looked down at Star while she looked up at him. It looked as if they were having a moment making Jackie scream inside. They were inching closer and closer only mere centimeters away from touching each other's lips until Jackie had enough and she walked into the living room acting like she didn't just witness the whole scene.

"Hey Marco." Jackie said calmly shocking Marco making him drop Star to the ground.

Marco turned around and saw Jackie there making him blush and Star rub the back of her head.

"Oh, hey Jackie me and Star were just… uh…. Practicing dancing for the ball." Marco shakily said hoping Jackie wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh, that's cool. Are you guys ready for this dance though?" Jackie excitedly said as she looked at Marco.

"Yeah, definitely. Star, you ready?" Marco said as he turned around to look at Star. She was still recovering from the fall.

"Yeah just give me a second." She said as she tried to stand up.

"Here let me help you." Marco said guilty he had dropped her and he pulled her off the ground.

"Thanks Marco." Star said.

"No problem." Marco said as he began to interlock his finger with Jackie making Star frown in the back.

"By the way Jackie you look good." Marco said looking at Jackie, smiling, and walking forward again.

She spent hours on her dress and makeup and all he could give her was a lousy, "You look good." She cringed after Marco said that, but just focused on getting to the dance.

That was Strike one.

The other time was when Marco and Jackie were inside the house watching a nice movie to cuddle up in. Marco was lying down on the couch with a blanket over him and Jackie on top of him cuddled up inside the blanket too. Both had their head turned to watch the movie.

It was a nice and peaceful moment for both of them. The Star came from outside and was crying.

Marco shocked looked up from the couch to see Star at the door with a huge gash on her knee with dirt surrounding the cut. Marco pulled Jackie off of him as he got up running to Star.

Jackie frowned getting up as well to see what had happened.

"What the hell happened Star?" Marco said concerned and upset.

Star continued to sob as she choked up trying to make out words.

"I-I was t-trying to f-fight some monsters, b-but I didn't get y-you because y-you were w-with Jackie." Star said as she motioned to her gash as a result of the monsters hurting her.

"Oh god Star this is my fault, I'm so sorry." Marco said cradling Star in his arms as she continued to sob. Jackie also couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. And seeing Star like this made her cringe with guilt.

Marco proceeded to let go of Star and patch up her huge gash. It took a while, but after a couple of minutes she had gotten her gash cleaned up.

"And here is a nice little band aid to patch that right up." Marco said putting a band aid were her gash used to be.

"Aww thanks Marco, I'll make sure I get you before monsters start attacking me." Star said while hugging Marco.

"Don't worry Star. I'll help you anytime." He said hugging Star aswell. "Well Jackie and I are going to watch some movies on the couch. You want to join us?"

Jackie then lost guilt and got jealousy right back. This was supposed to be just her and Marco, not her Marco and Star. She huffed slightly as she sat back in her normal spot except sitting straight up.

"Would I!" Star exclaimed plopping down right next to Jackie as Marco sat down right next to Star. All of them shared a blanket, but before that Star had one more request.

"Hey Marco can I have a lollipop so I can feel even better?" Star asked.

"Oh you mean the ones we got at the candy store? Yeah sure, yours is in the pantry at the bottom part of the shelf." Marco said while flipping through channels with Jackie.

"No Marco. I want _your_ lollipop." Star whispered in Marco's ear, but it was loud enough for Jackie to hear.

This made Jackie furious if she thought what she was implying.

Marco blushed too, which made Jackie even more suspicious.

"U-Uh yeah sure it's u-uh on the top shelf." Marco said now blushing madly trying to hide it from Jackie.

Star then returned to her normal self.

"Thanks Marco!" Star exclaimed while pulling off the couch and heading to the pantry, but before she got there she snuck in a quick wink to Marco which Jackie also picked up on.

That was strike two.

After she had left the Diaz house, giving Marco a kiss on the cheek she couldn't help but think of bad thoughts of what Marco and Star were doing. She trusted Marco that he wouldn't cheat on her, but the thoughts still roamed around in her head.

A week after that incident, Jackie was sleeping peacefully with the sun rays through the blinds hitting her body as she awoke to the sound of her door being knocked on.

Jackie awoke drowsily looking around the room rubbing her eyes and stretching her legs inside the covers. She finally gained her surroundings and heard the door being knocked on again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Jackie Screamed from the steps as she walked down them. She finally opened the door poking her head out so whoever it was didn't see how indecent she looked. She was surprised to see that it was Star and Marco on their bikes.

"Hiiii Jackie!' Star exclaimed happy to see Jackie.

"Hey Star, what's up?" Jackie asked still confused.

"Well, Marco and I are going for a beach day and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along!" Star said excitedly jumping up and down.

Jackie smiled at Star's antics as she began to reply.

"Yeah sure let me just get dressed and I'll pack a bathing suit." Jackie said as Star nodded and headed back to her bike to talk to Marco.

After Jackie got dressed in casual clothing she checked her closet to find the sexiest bikini that would make Marco go wild. She took about 5 minutes, because she didn't want to keep them waiting. So, she picked the sexiest thing she could fine. It was a spaghetti strap bikini that was a nice sea green that had matching panties.

Jackie looked at the bikini one more time nodding in approval, and heading out to meet Marco and Star.

 **Time Skip**

After Marco, Star, and Jackie had reached the beach both girls went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey girls, I'll go find a spot just get dressed and we can meet up there when you're done. Is that ok?" Marco asked.

Both girls nodded as they all went their separate ways. Marco was just wearing some casual red bathing suit shorts with his shirt off putting sunscreen everywhere were he could get burnt. After finishing he set up a chair on the sand, putting an umbrella over him so he was in the shade.

Then Marco went into his bag, grabbing his book, and flipping to his bookmark to proceed reading.

Jackie went into the restroom going into a stall to get dressed. She took off all other clothes and put on her panties and then proceeded to strap on her bra and once she was finished, you could see her with more skin revealing than clothes.

Jackie stepped out of the stall looking into the mirror, nodding in approval as she stepped out of the restroom and went to go find Marco.

She was walking cross the sand looking for the Latino kid with red shorts, and when she did she almost stopped completely witnessing the scene. There was Marco helping Star put her bra on! Star obviously had a towel over her breasts but Jesus.

Jackie scowled moving quickly over to where Marco was.

"What's going on here?" Jackie said trying to keep the anger evident in her voice from coming out.

Marco turned around to see Jackie with a scowl on her face, looking somewhat furious. He wondered, but didn't ask at all.

"Oh hey Jackie. Star couldn't tie her bra on so I'm just helping her out." Marco said turning back around to Star as he continued to tie the bra around Star.

"This is a lot harder to tie on than to tie off." Marco said nervously laughing along with Star who was just blushing and looking forward.

Marco tried to brush it off trying to act like he didn't say something so idiotic as he finished tying Star's bra and turning around to see Jackie with a twitching eye.

This pushed her over the limit.

Jackie tried to keep cool as she slowly breathed in and out.

"Marco can we talk over there for a bit." Jackie furiously stated, clenching her teeth and motioning to an empty spot on the sand.

Marco nervously and confusingly walked over to Jackie as she led him to an open and sandy spot on the beach. Then she let all her feelings out yelling at Marco.

Marco could only stand there in shock listening to what Jackie was saying. Something about Star, him, sex, lollipops, and other nonsense he couldn't comprehend. Marco knew he should just let Jackie blow it out because it wasn't like anything he said would make a difference.

After Jackie was finished she took a deep breath in and out and looked at Marco.

"Were done. I can't take you anymore. You're always hanging out with Star and never with me!" Jackie said furiously while choking on a few sobs.

Jackie then ran away from Marco, but he didn't make any move to stop her. He just stood there in disbelief about what had just happened. Marco tried to feel some sadness, but he couldn't all that was there was guilt.

Marco tried to recall all the times that he would hang out with Star while Jackie was there too, but nothing came to mind for him. It seemed so natural to Marco for Star to be around him when he was doing anything

"Holy crap I messed up big time." Marco said to himself rubbing his hand on his forehead trying to overcome the guilt that consumed him.

"I need to talk to Jackie." Marco said as he went over to Star to tell her what he had to do.

 **Another Time Skip**

It was the next morning at Jackie's house, and she was still sobbing over her breakup with Marco. He hadn't come to talk to her or even text her telling her how sorry he was, like in the movies.

Jackie continued to sob for a bit, eventually stopping to get a hold of herself.

"Jackie, you are going to Marco's house and apologizing for your terrible behavior yesterday." Jackie said to herself as she grabbed her regular clothes quickly putting them on, and heading over to skate at Marco's house.

She quickly got there popping off her skateboard, and ran up to the door ringing it.

It took a couple seconds, but the voice of a young cheerful girl could be heard from inside the house.

"I'm coming!" Star sang in a cheerful voice as she opened the door Jackie could only stare in disbelief to what she was wearing. It was a bra and panties and over it was Marco's hoodie.

Jackie just looked at Star with her moth wide open in disbelief.

"Who's at the door Staahhh. Oh no." Marco stopped as he saw Jackie at the doorstep and now remembering he was supposed to talk to her.

Jackie stomped out of the doorway getting back on her skateboard and riding to her house.

That was the third strike. And you know what they say. Three strikes and you're out. But Marco could care less, knowing his real true love was wearing his hoodie.

 **Hey guys and gals hope you enjoyed very much! This ended up being a 3,000 word one-shot, so if you like the long ones like this please tell me! Also I would appreciate feedback and any ideas people have for this series. I have so many ideas for stories (especially after Face the Music and Starcrushed) but still want ideas! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite for more!**


	3. Again and Again (AU)

**Again and Again**

"Ugh" Star moaned as she banged her head against the desk.

It was a regular Monday morning. Star was your normal 19-year-old teen that went to college to get her degree get a job, a family, and live a normal life. Right now, Star was working on one of her end of the semester projects for calculus. Her teacher Ms. Skullnick gave them a week to finish a project that would determine if most people passed or failed the class.

Star was trying to stay awake, but it was hard at two in the morning with no coffee, therefore no brain power for her to work on her project.

"Might as well go get some coffee." Star stated as she lazily got up and headed out of her dorm room.

Star walked through the halls of the dorm rooms, with most rooms with lights on and some dark. She sighed thinking about the people who were sleeping right now, and how much she wanted to as well. As she continued walking she could hear a whisper to her right and someone calling her name.

"Huh. Who is it?" Star asked peeking around to the right.

"It's Janna. What are you doing out this early in the morning?" Janna asked.

"Oh, hey Janna. I'm going to get some coffee. I got to stay awake so I can finish the calculus project. Do you want me to get you some?" Star said to Janna

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Just get me the usual." Janna said as Star nodded understanding walking back to get to her car.

 **Time Skip**

Star made is to the local café, opening the door hearing the little ring of the bell. She took a big waft of the air smiling in delight as she continued to get to the front desk to order. Star looked around the small café while waiting in line, and saw how family friendly the place was.

Star came to this café quite a lot with her friends from college. It was the place they would all hang out, and some of her best memories were in this café.

"And what would you like miss?" A young boy about Star's age asked.

Star got out of her trance as she heard the boy began to speak. She shook her head looking at the teen, realizing she was still in line.

"Oh, I'll have one caramel frappe, and one strawberry mocha." Star said to the young boy who was smiling.

"Coming right up." The boy said as he went to the back making both of the coffee's for Star.

Star stood there with a finger on her chin. She swore she had seen the boy before, but couldn't figure out what from. After a couple minutes the boy came walking back with both cups of coffee in his hand.

"Here you go." The teen said punching some numbers into the cash register. "That will be $4.25."

Star nodded rummaging through her purse before she found the money she was looking for and handing it to the teen.

"Hey umm." Star was about to say something until she realized she didn't know his name.

"It's Marco. My name is Marco." Marco said to the then teen. "And you are…?"

"Oh, my name is Star." Star said as she put her hand out to shake.

Marco smiled shaking her hand.

"So Star. That's a very unique name." Marco said laughing along with Star.

"Hahaha. Yeah my mom said that she wanted a girl with a bubbly personality and Star was a good name that fit with it."

"Oh, that's cool." Marco stated.

"Hey, um I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it." Star said making Marco think too.

After a couple seconds of thinking Marco remembered something.

"Wait, do you go to Echo Creek College?" Marco asked as Star got wide eyes finally realizing where she had seen him before.

"Oh my gosh. That's where I know you from." Star said sighing as Marco laughed.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure you're in my Chemistry class." Marco said as Star thought about it too.

"That's right you always sit in the back of the class though. Why is that?" Star asked as Marco shyly laughed.

"Well, I don't know many people at the school since I just moved here for college." Marco stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well we can change that right up. You can sit with my me and my friends in class." Star said as Marco blushed and shyly nodded. "Alright well, see you then!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah, see you later." Marco said as he began to walk back to clean up the counter.

"Oh wait!" Star came running back to the front desk. "Here's my number if you ever want to hang out." Star said while giving Marco a small piece of paper and as quickly as she came in, she left.

"Wow." Marco said as he got a washcloth and began cleaning the café.

About ten minutes after Star had left, Marco grabbed his red hoodie, pulled it over his head, and headed out to his car. Marco looked at his watch realizing it was three in the morning.

"Damn, I need to go to bed." Marco told himself as he was opened his car door, but before he could someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt throwing him to the ground.

 **Betcha wish there wasn't a time skip here**

Star was in her dorm room trying to focus on finishing her project, but all she could think about was the boy Marco at the café. The way his black hair was somewhat a perfect texture and style. His dark, chocolate brown eyes that made her shiver and especially the cute little mole under his right eye.

Star then sadly sighed.

"Star focus. You just got to know him an hour ago. Stop fantasizing about him." Star told herself as she shook her head working back on her project.

After hours of fixing all the equations up, she quietly cheered. She finished drinking her coffee and threw it in the trash can, and plopped down on her bed immediately falling asleep. There was only one thing on her mind as she went to bed though. It was Marco.

 **Time Skip**

I was the same day that Star had talked to Marco, and she couldn't be happier to be seeing him at school. Now that she thought about it, she would be able to be with Marco every day! Star smiled and cheered silently to herself as she began packing her bags in her dorm about to head to school.

"What are you so happy?" Star's roommate Sabrina asked.

Star turned around looking at Sabrina.

"Well, I made a new friend yesterday and I invited him to hang out with us today. I'm just excited to get to know him better." Star said while blushing as Sabrina laughed.

"Is it a boy. Oh you are blushing so I bet it is. I bet you have a crush on him." Sabrina said in a kid's voice making Star blush.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Star exclaimed while looking down to her backpack and continuing to put books in it.

"Well, if he's hot the maybe I'll ask him out." Sabrina stated making Star fume making Sabrina laugh and leave the room. "See you at class."

Star looked back down from where Sabrina was and finished packing her bag, while throwing it over her shoulder and heading to class.

 **At school**

Star was walking through the halls heading to her lockers to drop off any books she didn't need and then went to her first period class to Biology. Which was the class Marco would be in as well. Star passed all the classes until she found the one she was looking for. Star walked in and immediately looked around for her new friend to see him in the back where he normally sat.

She walked over sitting on top of the desk in front of him swinging her legs playfully.

"Hey Marco." Star stated getting Marco's attention.

Marco was wearing a normal red jacket with the hood on for some reason. He had black jeans on and some brown sneakers making his style match perfectly.

When Marco heard Star though he just nodded in her direction and looked back down on his desk careful to make sure Star didn't see his face.

Marco had beads of sweat on his face knowing that Star was so close to finding what was under his hood and it scared the crap out of him

"Marco, is that you?" Star said while taking off his hood. What she saw shocked her.

"Holy crap Marco! Are you alright?" Star exclaimed while looking at a nice big cut on his cheek as well as a swelling up black eye.

Marco just put his hood back on careful not to make too much commotion.

"Yeah, I'm fine just don't worry about it." Marco stated as he buried his face into his arms on the table.

"Well, do you want to sit up in the front with us?" Star asked as Marco nodded his head no.

Star frowned while moving back up to her front seat. After everyone had gone to their seats class had started and Star was even more disappointed she couldn't sit with Marco. Too bad, she had been looking forward to it all day.

After class had ended the rest of the day had been sort of a blur. After biology class with Marco, she couldn't spot him for the rest of the day. So she just proceeded with her normal day and went out to lunch with her friends then back to school. Except she was a bit sadder than usual.

All of Star's friends could see this too.

"Hey Star what's up." Janna asked concerned for her best friend.

Star looked up to her best friend and smiled knowing that she cared for her.

"It's nothing Janna. I am just concerned for another friend I have is all." Star said gloomily.

Janna frowned again seeing the sight of her best friend and proceeded to rub her back soothingly. Janna was worried now for her friend.

"Well if you need to talk about it just let me know." Janna said as Star nodded and she went back to where she came from.

It was after school now and Star was walking to her house by herself still a bit disappointed about the whole Marco thing. I mean what kind of person would do such a thing and when did it happen? He was fine before she left, had he gotten into an accident? Was he mugged? Those thoughts ran through her head until a voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hey pretty princess." An unknown voice said.

Star startled, looked up to see it was Oskar Greason. Ugh, she hated that bastard. Always trying to flirt with her and treat her as if she was a toy.

"Not in the mood Oskar." Star said as she continued to walk back to her house.

"Oh come on princess. Don't you want to have a little fun?" He stated as he jumped off his car and started moving closer to Star.

"Oskar I swear to god you better back off." Star yelled but this only made Oskar move closer until she was pinned against the wall.

"Oskar get off me! What do you think you're doing?" Star yelled as she tried to get free, but was only stopped as Oskar pinned both her hands up against the wall.

"Oh relax princess. I'm just trying to shake things up for once." Oskar said as he pushed himself against Star as she groaned trying to release herself. "How about you and I go back to my dorm and-." Oskar was cut off short as he was wacked with a stick making him fall to the ground and let go of Star.

Star just stood there in shock shivering from what she had just experienced. She just sat down on the ground in a ball cradling herself trying to forget what had just happened.

"Are you okay. I hope he didn't scare you too much." An all too familiar voice said.

Star's eyes widened in shock as she realized who it was.

"M-Marco?" Star questioned as the teen took off his hoodie revealing to Star it was truly who she thought it was.

"Yeah it's me. We should really get you out of here it is a dangerous place." Marco stated grabbing Star's hand as she nervously took it.

After she was brought back up she looked at Marco.

"Thank you, I was really shocked there for a moment. How did you find me anyways?" Star asked

"Well I heard some screaming so I came around to check it out and when I saw what was happening, I grabbed the closest thing to me that could knock someone out and I found that stick." Marco stated pointing to the stick on the ground. "Then I hit him and well you know the rest."

"Really I can't thank you enough." Star began to explain but Marco shushed her.

"You can thank me when we get out of this area." Marco stated as he grabbed Star's hands again and led them out of the dark area.

Star never realized how far deep she had actually been in the dark place until just now.

"Marco, how much longer until we get out of this place?" Star asked as Marco looked around careful to make sure no one was around.

"I don't know actually, maybe a co-." Marco was cut off as a gunshot was heard making Star's close her eyes.

Star couldn't hear anything as she began to regain her balance to see what had happened and as she finally regained her posture she stood shocked in place.

Marco was on the ground with a bullet in his head.

Star's heart skipped a beat as she cried out for Marco's name but nothing happened. She looked around to see a mysteries man with a gun in his hand and a stopwatch on the other. The man walked over moving the stopwatch side to side hypnotizing anyone who saw it.

Star looked into the watch not able to look away as the man said only two words.

"Tick Tock."

"Agh!" Star awoke from her bed with beads of sweat trailing down her head and neck with a dry throat.

"Woah Star what the hell happened." Her roommate Sabrina stated as Star just looked around the room.

What the hell did just had happened.

"I don't know Sabrina. Maybe just a bad dream." Star said knowing that wasn't the case.

"Ok well try not to scream so loud like that again." Sabrina said looking at Star who was still sweating from the nightmare. "Anyways make sure you finished your calculus project. That thing is due today!"

Star stopped thinking and looked up to Sabrina.

"Wait what day is it?" Star asked as Sabrina looked at her silly.

"Well it's Monday obviously. "Now don't make too much noise I'm going back to sleep" Sabrina stated as she fell back into her bed.

"It's Monday again?" Star questioned herself trying to relax herself.

"What is going on?"

 **God Damn. This is truly something I could work on, so if you guys want me to continue the story leave reviews. I came up with this idea right before I started writing, and I have a big story behind it. Sorry for not much fluff this was more of a dark story AU. Don't worry though I'm working on a suggestion from one of the reviewers. I won't give much out, but it may be long and it's based on the episode Math Magic with some major fluff. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
